superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Wyoming (Season 3)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 4, a tie vote occurred between Irma and Ripley. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Anna chose to send Irma out to play the Killer's Game. She then made her regular lifeguard choice and picked Don to join her. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: Demolition Angel *'Lifeguard': Asher *'Suspect Cleared': Brianne Davis *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Lily (4-3-2) - the hardware store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ricky - the Jade Horse Craft Store *'Investigator Murdered': Lily *'Notes': Celine, Gage, and Rhaya Timbers are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Leslie Jones discovers the crime scene the next day. The investigators find Rhaya's body hanging from a telephone pole, implying that the killer hung her from it. Theresa Samson tells the investigators Celine had been dealing with depression for about seven years, and was recently contemplating suicide. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 17 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Ricky found a paintbrush at the Jade Horse Craft Store. Episode 2: Free Fall *'Lifeguard': Ricky *'Suspect Cleared': Roberta Lucas *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Ripley (4-3-1) - the stables by the horse track **'Lifeguard's Pick': Asher - an office supply store *'Investigator Murdered': Asher *'Notes': Byron Jeffers is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Greg Wilson tells the investigators Byron used to date Sheryl Fergus, and they had a rather bad break-up. Later, Sheryl Fergus says that Byron beat her and drove her to leave him. *'Killer Clues': **Ripley found a length of rope, tied into a noose, at the stables. Episode 3: Indigo Slam *'Lifeguard': Don *'Suspect Cleared': Benjamin Archer *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Nina (4-2-1) - Good Will **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ricky - the movie theater *'Investigator Murdered': Ricky *'Notes': Theresa Samson is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode; her body is discovered by the investigators. They also find that Theresa's files from 1999 and 2000 are all missing. Corinne Little reveals her and Byron Jeffers previously had a tiff, to the point where Byron was trying to sway business away from Corinne's cafe, but Corinne sent some men to "rough him up" and get him to stop. *'Killer Clues': **Nina found a Monopoly game at Good Will. It had the letters "SM" written in the corner in permanent market, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: Stalking the Angel *'Lifeguard': Anna *'Suspect Cleared': Leslie Jones *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Irma (3-3)1''' - a construction site **'''Lifeguard's Pick: Don - the cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Irma *'Notes': Sheryl Fergus is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find the word "LIAR" scrawled in blood across the wall at Sheryl's house. Roberta Lucas tells the investigators Sheryl was in several abusive relationships, including one with Rodney Carter, but Rodney later says that Sheryl had lied about the abuse to get positive attention from the rest of the town. *'Killer Clues': **Don found a grave in the cemetery. The grave was of Simon Miller, who died July 7th, 1999 at the age of 18; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: The Forgotten Man *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 6 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Finale Episode 7 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **